Changes in the Flow of Love
by Smurf2005
Summary: (complete)Kagome admitts to Inuyasha that she loves him, the night after a horrifying transformation. Koga shows up and takes Kagome. Will Kagome and Inuyasha be together again?
1. Part one

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though I wish I owned Miroku. He is Sexy.  
  
Kagome sat on the cliff and looked out. She thought about the night before when her friend and crush transformed. The red eyes, the teeth, the hands. Inuyasha scared her when he was like that.  
"What are you doing here?" asked a male voice. Kagome turned around and saw Miroku.  
"Just thinking," she said simply.  
"Thinking about last night when Inuyasha transformed, right?" he asked.  
Kagome nodded her head. Kagome looked behind her at Inuyasha. His silver hair was fluttering in the wind.  
"You like him, don't you?" Miroku asked.  
"As a friend," Kagome answered.  
Miroku looked at her closely; he knew she lied. "Kagome, I think you should talk to Inuyasha about last night."  
Kagome looked at Miroku. "I have no idea what you are talking about."  
Miroku looked at Kagome again. He looked away from her and said, " You know what I am talking about. You are afraid if Inuyasha transforms again, he might attack one of us."  
Kagome looked down at her hands, she knew Miroku was right. Miroku stood up, took one look at Kagome and walked back to the others.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the ground, lost in his thoughts. He noticed Miroku was getting up. He looked around and saw Kagome sitting on the cliff. Inuyasha watched Miroku walk over to Kagome. Kagome's black hair and sailor shirt fluttered in the breeze. He watched as Miroku started to talk to Kagome. When Kagome looked at him, his heart skipped a beat. He noticed Sango was watching him closely.  
"What the hell are you looking at?" he asked.  
"You," Sango answered.  
"Well, I can see that, Sango."  
"I have noticed recently how you look at Kagome. It's something more than friendship."  
Inuyasha looked at Sango, then back at Kagome. Miroku walked back to them, sat down and looked at Inuyasha.  
"I think you should go talk to Kagome," Miroku said.  
"What are you saying?" asked Inuyasha confused.  
Sango said, "I think what Miroku means is that Kagome needs to talk to someone, and that someone is you."  
"That is what I meant," Miroku answered.  
Shippo looked between all three of them with puzzlement on his face.  
"What are you talking about?" Shippo asked.  
"Your too young to understand," Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha fell silent, looking at Kagome's back.  
  
"What are you sulking about over here?" said a male voice behind Kagome.  
Kagome turned around and found herself looking at her crush, Inuyasha.  
"No reason," she answered.  
"I was told to come over here and talk to you," he told her.  
She looked up at him and he noticed fear in her eyes.  
"I am afraid," she said.  
"Afraid of what?" Inuyasha asked.  
"You, when you are in your demon form," Kagome answered. "It scares me."  
Inuyasha noticed tears forming in her eyes. He patted her awkwardly on the back, and then she broke down completely on his shoulder.  
"There is something I have to tell you," Kagome told Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She looked up at Inuyasha with a different look in her eyes. It wasn't fear it looked like love. "Inuyasha, I think, well, actually I know, that I am in love with you."  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "That is crazy, Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome looked away.  
"I know its crazy, but I don't know why I like you. I don't even know why I told you."  
"I don't know either," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha sniffed the air.  
"What do you smell, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Another demon?"  
"No, its the Wolf Cub," Inuyasha said.  
"You mean Koga?" Kagome asked.  
Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome and Inuyasha got up and walked over to the others. They told Miroku, Sango, and Shippo about how Koga was on his way for Kagome. Kagome sensed a jewel shard nearby. She turned around and saw Koga coming for her.  
Koga stopped and said, "Kagome, has Mutt Face been treating you good?"  
Kagome nodded her head.  
"Good," Koga replied.  
Kagome asked, "What are you doing here, Koga."  
"I came to see my woman," Koga answered.  
"Oh," Kagome said.  
"You can leave now, you Mangy Wolf," Inuyasha said.  
"I am leaving, Mutt Face," Koga said. And with that, Koga grabbed Kagome and ran off.  
"KAGOMEEEEEEEEE!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
A/N: this is my first Fan fic, so please review; you think I should go on? What should I improve? Let me know. 


	2. Part two

The next day, Kagome woke up and found herself sleeping beside Koga. She knew nothing happened. Koga rolled over and looked at Kagome.  
"Did you sleep well, my Kagome?"  
Kagome looked at Koga, looked away, and didn't say a word. Koga got up to started to start a fire. Kagome sat up and drew her knees up to her chest. While the fire warmed up, Koga tried to get close to Kagome, but she wouldn't let him. Koga and his tribe fixed some food, but Kagome wouldn't eat any.  
Kagome stood up, walked outside the cave and sat on a rock. 'Why hasn't Inuyasha come for me yet?' she thought. Koga stood at the mouth of the cave and looked at her.  
"Kagome, what are you doing?" Koga asked.  
Kagome turned around and looked at Koga.  
"Thinking," she said.  
Kagome looked away. Koga walked over to Kagome and pulled her to her feet. Koga then kissed her, he kissed her like she has never been kissed. Kagome tried to fight back, but then she went along with it.  
"Kagome?" asked a voice behind her.  
Kagome and Koga broke apart and looked around. Kagome saw Inuyasha, his silver hair fluttering in the wind. Standing behind him Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, stunned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha didn't sleep at all that night. He was worried about Kagome.  
"Inuyasha, do you love Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
Inuyasha looked aver at Miroku. "What are you talking about, Monk?"  
"Inuyasha, the reason why you are so uptight right now is because Kagome is missing."  
Inuyasha sniffed the air.  
"I picked up Kagome's scent."  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo jumped up. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode Kilala and Inuyasha ran ahead. He saw Kagome's hair fluttering in the wind. 'There she is!' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha ran into the clearing, closely followed by Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Kagome and Koga, lip to lip.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
Kagome and Koga broke apart and Kagome looked her. She saw Inuyasha and her mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide. 


	3. Part three

Disclaimer: I gotta remember to put this up. I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, I wouldn't be doing this, but oh well.  
  
Ks-Starshine- She has been following my story since I put it up. She is one of my favorite reviewers. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was looking at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha was looking at Kagome. Kagome prepared herself for the explosion.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"I think I was kissing Kagome when I was rudely interrupted, Mutt Face," Koga answered.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome started.  
"Kagome, don't waste your breath trying to explain to me what happened. I know already. You love Koga more."  
Kagome looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes and saw pain. She didn't realize how much pain she had inflicted onto Inuyasha until it was too late. She looked at the others, hoping to see a face that showed her that they understood, but she saw nothing. She looked down at the ground and little drops of water hit the ground, then the sobbing began. Inuyasha took one last look at Kagome and turned around and left. The others looked at her and followed Inuyasha's lead.  
"Kagome, you don't need them. You got us," Koga said.  
Kagome looked up, and through the tears in her eyes, She watched Inuyasha disappear into the trees.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha was sitting by the fire. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, opened his mouth to speak, but closed it from the way Inuyasha looked. Inuyasha looked depressed. Sango decided she might as well break the silence.  
"Inuyasha, why did you leave Kagome with Koga?"  
Inuyasha looked at Sango. "Cause she was kissing that Mangy Wolf."  
"Do I detect some jeously?" Miroku asked.  
Inuyasha threw Miroku a dirty look.  
"Inuyasha, Do you love Kagome?" Sango asked.  
Inuyasha looked down at his hands, but Miroku, Sango and Shippo knew the answer.  
  
A/N: Ok, since I didn't put one on the last one, I am going to put one on now. Ok, so far, Inuyasha think Kagome hates him, but she doesn't. Well, wait till you find out. I love making you guys wait. 


	4. Part four

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Whats the point of this anyway?  
  
Ks-Starshine: Don't worry things will get better. Do you really think Kagome will run off with Koga? Well, we will just to see won't we. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was sitting on a rock. 'Why did Inuyasha leave me here?' Kagome pondered. She looked at her watch. Midnight. Kagome rubbed her eyes; she knew she had to sleep. Kagome's stomach growled. She opened her bag and pulled out a pack of strawberry pocky. Kagome sat outside Koga's cave and ate the pocky. After Kagome ate the pocky, she went into the cave and laid down next to Koga. After about 5 minutes, she fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Inuyasha started to freak out. He needed Kagome. Inuyasha was really uptight. He noticed Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were asleep. Inuyasha quietly left them. Inuyasha got up in tree and watched the cave, he saw Kagome sitting on a rock, eating something. He watched her stand up and walk into the cave. 'She really does love that Mangy Wolf more than me. What can I do to get her back? Does that mean she lied to me?' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha climbed down from his post in the tree and sulked back to the others. 


	5. Part five

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I kinda wish I own Miroku, But since he is an Inuyasha Character, I sadly don't own him.  
  
A/N: I just want to say, this story is far from over. And thank you to all the People who are reviewing. You guys are the Best. This might not be as long, but I do have school and stuff so yeah, enjoy Part five.  
  


* * *

  
Kagome woke up beside Koga. Koga had his arm around her waist. Kagome jumped up and she had also awoken Koga. Kagome ran out of the cave and heard Koga yell, "Kagome, where are you going? Kagome!"  
Kagome ignored Koga and ran toward the smoke she saw raising up out of the trees. She ran into a clearing and saw Miroku, Sango, And Shippo, but no Inuyasha.  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
Miroku looked at Sango.  
"Um, Kagome, Inuyasha went after Kikyou," Miroku said.  
Kagome looked around and spotted a clearing that was filled with light. Kagome ran toward it and saw Inuyasha and Kikyou, hugging. Kagome watched with her mouth open. Inuyasha noticed someone was near. He turned around and looked at Kagome. Kagome saw his eyes widen and she turned around and ran off.  
  


* * *

  
Inuyasha was in a really bad mood. Inuyasha sniffed the air. 'Kikyou!' He got up and ran toward her scent. Inuyasha came into a clearing and saw Kikyou.  
"Kikyou," Inuyasha said.  
Kikyou smiled and said, "Inuyasha, are you prepared to go to Hell with me?"  
Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Now?"  
"No, not now," Kikyou answered.  
Inuyasha looked into Kikyou's brown eyes and said, "I don't want you to go to Hell. Stay here with me."  
"I can't," Kikyou answered.  
Inuyasha pulled Kikyou close and hugged her. After a few moments, he sensed someone near. He let go of Kikyou and turned around. There was Kagome standing there, her brown eyes showed pain. Inuyasha's eyes widen and before he could stop Kagome, she ran off. 


	6. Part six

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I know that and you know that, so why must I keep saying that? But since I have to, I will.  
  
A/N: Ok, this story is getting closer to the end. But don't worry, it's going to get better, or is it? I love making you guys wait. Ok, this one is a little longer than the other ones. So enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was running blindly through the woods. 'I told Inuyasha I loved him, he accuses me of loving Koga, then he goes after Kikyou. What the hell is his problem?' Kagome thought. She tripped on a root and a creak rent the air. Kagome fell down and grabbed her ankle. She tried to stand up, but fell down crying. Kagome started to crawl, dragging her left leg behind her.  
She continued a few more feet before she couldn't crawl anymore. She collapsed. Kagome laid her head on her arms. Miroku came running into sight. Kagome looked up at Miroku. He took one look at Kagome and said, "Kagome, are you ok?" Kagome started to cry again. Miroku kneeled down beside Kagome and said, "What happened?" "I saw Inuyasha and Kikyou together, I ran away, I feel down and I broke my ankle." Miroku looked down at her and said, "Stay here, I will be right back." Miroku left Kagome. A few minutes later, Inuyasha came into view. He looked down at Kagome, picked her up and headed back to the well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha watched Kikyou disappear back to Hell and he went after Kagome. He got back to their camp, but Kagome wasn't there, neither was Miroku.  
"Where is Kagome? And Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, hoping Kagome didn't run off with Miroku.  
"We saw her run past here and Miroku went to see what the matter was. Kagome looked pretty upset." Sango said.  
Inuyasha sat down. Several minutes later, Miroku came back, but no Kagome.  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as soon as Miroku sat down.  
"Kagome is over that way. Her ankle is broken. She can't walk and she is exhausted."  
Inuyasha jumped up and ran the way Miroku pointed. A few Minutes later, Inuyasha saw a black-haired figure. Kagome raised her head. Inuyasha saw hate and pain in her brown eyes. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and took her toward the well. 


	7. Part seven

Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha, though I wish I did, then I would own Miroku, I love Miroku. ^_^  
  
A/N: Ok, I know it has been a while, but I have been sick, I think it's the flu, but I am pretty much over it. YAY! Ok, just some stuff before you read it. "Osuwari" means sit in Japanese. And this isn't from two different perspectives, I mean, it seemed a bit pointless, so anyways, it's longer, so enjoy Part 7.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up in her room. Her left leg felt heavy and it was propped up. She looked at her leg. Her foot was in a cast. Then it came back. Kikyou, Inuyasha, root, broken ankle, Inuyasha carrying her home. Kagome looked around and saw Inuyasha Standing by her window.  
"OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell down.  
"Why did you do that for?"  
"Cause I wanted to," Kagome answered.  
"Feh," Was all Inuyasha said. Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome. Kagome sat up and picked up a card that was on her bedside table. She opened it and read it. It was a card from Hojo. He said he was sorry that she had a broken ankle and he was also sorry that she had a bad case of the stomach flu.  
Kagome put the card back on her bedside table and looked at Inuyasha. He looked at her and wrinkled his nose.  
"Why did you have to go break your ankle for?" Inuyasha asked.  
"It's not my fault I broke my ankle," Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He shifted guiltily where he was standing. Kagome's mom brought up sushi for Kagome and ramen for Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome ate their food in silence.  
Then Inuyasha said, "Who was that card from?"  
"Hojo," Kagome answered.  
"Who's Hojo?"  
"Just a guy from school who is in love with me."  
"Do you want me to kill him for you?" Inuyasha asked.  
"No," Kagome answered.  
Inuyasha finished his ramen. "Your mom said it would take eight weeks for your ankle to heal."  
"I figured that," said Kagome. Kagome wiggled her toes and giggled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome tried to get up.  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I need to go to the bathroom," Kagome answered. Inuyasha helped her up and gave her these things called crutches. She went to the bathroom. About five minutes later, she came back. She grabbed a book and sat down on her bed. Kagome reached over and turned her stereo on. Inuyasha freaked out and ran to the other side of the room. Kagome turned it down and smiled.  
Inuyasha came over and asked, "What is that?"  
"Its my stereo," Kagome answered. Inuyasha eyed carefully. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned it off.  
"Well, are you ready to go, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Go where?"  
"Back to my time."  
Kagome looked down at her ankle and back at Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha, I can't go anywhere with this ankle."  
Inuyasha looked at her ankle and sulked. 


	8. Part eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but must we keep saying that?  
  
A/N: Ok, thanks to all of you who reviewed. I love you all. I got pocky. You want any? Ok, this part is longer. Ok, so anyway, this is Part eight. I hope you like it. ^_^  
  
Ks-Starshine ~ Ok, I was half out of it when I did this part, so I have no idea what I was thinking. But what if you were Kagome and you saw Inuyasha and Kikyou together, wouldn't you sit Inuyasha at the first chance you get? I would. He he.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome jumped down the well eight weeks later and found herself on the other side facing a joyful kitsune.  
"Kagome, your back!" Shippo yelled. Someone jumped down beside Kagome.  
"OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha fell with a thud.  
"What was that for, wench?"  
"For scaring me!" Kagome yelled.  
"Feh," Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled himself up and the three continued back to Kaede's village.  
"So, where have you been, Kagome?" asked an overjoyed Shippo.  
"I broke my ankle," Kagome answered.  
"Oh, well, I am glad you are back," Shippo said.  
"I am, too," Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed how happy she was being back in Feudal Japan. Inuyasha also noticed how pretty she was when she was happy. They walked into Kaede's hut and Sango jumped up and hugged Kagome. "How are you?" Sango asked. "I am fine, but I have to wear this ankle brace and do therapy for about a year." Inuyasha walked in behind Kagome and looked at her left ankle. Miroku walked in and said, "Kagome, it's so nice to see you again. How is your ankle?" Kagome smiled at Miroku and said she was fine. Inuyasha felt a pang of jauesly. Inuyasha turned around, walked outside and climbed into a tree. Kagome walked out and looked around. When she didn't see Inuaysha, her head drooped and she started to walk slowly toward Inuyasha's forest. Inuyasha jumped down and followed Kagome. Inuyasha stepped behind a tree when Kagome stopped. Kagome was staring up at the sacred tree. Kagome fell to her knees and started to sob. Inuyasha stepped out from behind his tree. Then before he knew it, Kagome's white shirt turned red with her blood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yes, I know this is my second one but I have a lot to say. Ok, so what do you think will happen to Kagome? Who do you think did it? I know I got my story done, up through Part 10, but I discovered today that there would be more than just 10, so my plan is ruined. Oh well, but anyways, I am sick, I am getting over it. So please review. Oh, there is also one word misspelled, but I am sick so, leave me alone. ^_^ 


	9. Part nine

Ok, I know you all have waited for Part Nine of Changes in the Flow of Love. Here it is people. I found it when I was cleaning out my locker. It was a mess.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Though I wish I did, then I would be happy, and possibly rich.   
  
Inuyasha was sitting beside Kagome. It had been three days since she was hurt. Kagome hadn't moved. 'Poor Kagome. A lot of stuff happens to her, I feel sorry for her,' Inuyasha thought. Kagome stirred and opened her eyes.  
"Inuyasha, I love you." Her eyes closed and Inuyasha yelled for Kaede.  
"What is the problem?"  
"Is Kagome dead?" Inuyasha asked.  
"No, she is just unconscious."  
Inuyasha sighed with relief.  
"Is ye worried?"  
Inuyasha nodded his head. "I seem to like her more than I like Kikyou."  
"Inuyasha," Kaede said. "I think ye love Kagome, not 'like' her." Kaede left the room to get more herbs. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. 'She looks so peaceful,' Inuyasha thought. Sango came in and said she would sit with Kagome.  
Inuyasha stood up and walked outside. All of a sudden, his ears perked up and he headed toward the forest. Inuyasha walked into the forest and saw Kikyou.  
"Inuyasha, do you love that reincarnation more than me?"  
Inuyasha looked down at the ground.  
"Inuyasha, there is something I have to tell you," Kikyou said. "I was the one who hurt that reincarnation, Kagome."  
Inuyasha looked up at Kikyou. "You bitch! Why the hell did you do it?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Cause you love her more than me."  
Inuyasha looked at Kikyou. Kikyou's brown eyes were so much like Kagome's.  
"Kikyou, I don't love you anymore. I love Kagome. And I am not going to Hell with you."  
"How in the hell can you love her? How? Why?" Kikyou shrieked.  
"Kikyou," Inuyasha said. "She's alive, you are dead. I need someone alive."  
"But she is human, and you are half-demon. What makes you so sure she loves you and she will stay with you? There is that monk, and that wolf- demon. Didn't Koga and Kagome kiss?"  
Inuyasha's ears twitched. Kikyou smiled her mysterious smile. Ok, well, Thank you to all of you who waited patiently for this. I hope you like. Review please. I will give you all strawberry pocky if you review. And this story is almost done. I have three more Chapters. YAY! 


	10. Part ten

Well, Thank you to the only person who reviewed, crazyhanyoued. Don't worry, If you review Part 10, I will give you some pocky. I am sure you all have been busy, so yeah. hands crazyhanyoued some strawberry pocky I hope you like strawberry pocky, 'cause that all I got.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't be putting up disclaimers, but since I don't own Inuyasha, then I can't get sued, and the lawyers won't get money. Glares at the lawyers   
  
Inuyasha was staring at Kikyou. As he stared at her, he hated her more and more. Inuyasha hated Kikyou for pinning him to a tree fro 50 years, he hated her for hurting Kagome. So who cared if Inuyasha loved Kagome and not Kikyou.  
"Kikyou," said Inuyasha, his voice shaking. "I hate you."  
Kikyou stared at him. "Why?" she asked.  
"You hurt Kagome."  
"I only hurt Kagome cause I wanted you."  
"Well, I am not going to Hell with you," Inuyasha said.  
"But, you promised me you would. You love me, only me! Not that reincarnation!" Kikyou screamed. (A/N: Posseive, isn't she)  
"No, Kikyou I don't love you! I love Kagome. Not you!"  
"Fine! Screw you then, Inuyasha!" Kikyou yelled.  
As Inuaysha watched, Kikyou ran off. Inuyasha ran back to Kaede's hut and ran inside to the room Kagome was in.  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and the words that came out of her mouth before she slipped into an eternity of sleep was, "Inuyasha, I love you."  
Kagome's eyes closed and her breath stilled.  
"Kaede!" Inuyasha yelled.  
Kaede walked in and asked, "What's the matter?"  
"Something is wrong with Kagome!" Inuyasha said, panic lining his voice. Kaede put her head on Kagome's chest.  
"I think she is dead," the old woman said.  
Sango started to cry and left to tell Miroku and Shippo. When Sango told Shippo, he started to cry. Shippo ran into the room and jumped on Kagome and tried to wake her up. When Kagome wouldn't wake up, Shippo got off Kagome and ran out of the room. Miroku went after Shippo. Sango was beside the door.  
Inuyasha kneeled down and grabbed Kagome's hand. He started to cry. The tears kept falling from his amber eyes. Inuyasha knew he would never see her brown eyes again.

A/N: Ok, so Part 10 is finished ::cheers:: Well, that means only 2 more Parts and this story will be done. All of you who are reading and waiting for Why Now?, don't worry, I am having a little brain fart or freeze or whatever, but I will finish it. It might not be a lot of Chapters, but at least I will get it done. I have another Fan fic I am working on now. I don't have a name for it yet, but it is a Slayers fic. I was school and the thought popped into my head. I guess that's what happens when your lab teacher doesn't give you anything to do. Well any who, R&R and I will give you pocky. Perhaps strawberry pocky. Also spelling check on my computer won't work, so if you see any misspelled words, let me know.


	11. Part eleven

I know some of you are upset, about my killing Kagome, but I had a good reason, it added drama. And the three people who reviewed gets big boxes of pocky.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though I wish I did.  
  
It had been an hour since Kagome had died and Inuyasha still hadn't left Kagome's side. Tears fell silently from Inuyasha's amber eyes. Kikyo walked in and looked at Inuyasha (A/N: Remember, she killed Kagome). She saw something wet hit Kagome's face. That's when Kikyo realized Inuyasha was crying. Kikyo had Kagome's soul. Kikyo needed that soul to stay on earth, but she couldn't stand seeing Inuyasha like that. His face was tear streaked, his eyes were red from crying, his nose was running. Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and put her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked up at her.  
"What do you want, Kikyo?"  
"I have got Kagome's soul. I want to give it back to Kagome. You look so miserable without her. But you know, if I give Kagome her soul back, I will disappear forever, but I will do it so you can be happy."  
Inuyasha stood up, hugged Kikyo, and then kissed her on the cheek. He walked back over to Kagome and grabbed her cold hand. Kikyo pulled a glowing sphere out of her chest, and then put it in Kagome.  
"Bye Inuyasha," was the last thing Kikyo said before she turned into a pile of dust and was blown away. Inuyasha was still staring at the spot Kikyo had been. As he stared, he noticed Kagome's cold hands were warming up. Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome stirring. Kagome's eyes flew open and she was staring into a pair of amber eyes.  
As Inuyasha stared at Kagome, her mouth split into a wide grin and she sat up, threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and she hugged him. Inuyasha was surprised, but he quickly got over it and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. They were embracing when Shippo walked in.  
"KAGOME!" Shippo screamed. He ran over to Kagome and hugged her.  
Sango and Miroku ran in and Sango hugged Miroku. Miroku turned red, but Sango didn't, she didn't even realize what she did. After Shippo let go of Kagome, Kagome hugged Inuyasha again.  
She whispered in his ear, "I love you."   
  
Ok, another chappie is done. I hope all of you are happy that I brought Kagome back to life. I did it for you guy's just cause I love you, not in a disgusting way though. Well, my last chapter is kinda sucky cause I started to lose my inspiration for it. Well, anywho, I hope you enjoy it. My last chapter is a little longer, when I wrote it out on paper it was 2 pages, front and back, so it is a little longer, maybe the longest chapter I have wrote. And remember, I have another fan fiction I was working on, Why now? And my Slayers Fan fiction, that doesn't have a name yet. And if you review, I will give you 5 big boxes of pocky. Every flavor you can imagine. Ja!


	12. Part twelve

Well, the last chapter of Changes in the Flow of Love. I hope you people enjoyed it. I know I did. Well, anyway, I will have more time to work on my other fics that I have put on hold, maybe I should put aside one of my stories so I can finish Why Now? and my Slayers fic. What do you think about a sequel to this story? Tell me what you think. I must warn you, there is major fluff and groping. And this chappie is a whole lot longer than my other ones.  
  
Kawaii Saki-Chan: When I signed into my yahoo account and saw all those reviews, I thought I had died and went to heaven. You reviewed almost every single chapter, are you making for some lost time? :P  
  
LadyRainStarDragon: Thank you for the box of inspiration, I will use it soon.  
  
Crazyhanyoued: I can tell you are happy that Kagome is back. And you are even happier that you got a lot of pocky.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did, I wouldn't be staying up till midnight on Saturdays just so I can see the new episodes.   
  
It had been two weeks since Kagome was brought back to life. They were looking for jewel shards again. Kagome's happiness seemed to be contagious. Kagome and Sango talked happily as they walked on. Inuyasha looked behind him at Kagome. Inuyasha hadn't told anyone, but since Kikyo was gone, he had to protect Kagome. He couldn't lose her again (A/N: He must really love Kagome, wish he would tell her --). He stopped and sniffed the air.  
"Not him," Inuyasha growled.  
"I sense two jewel shards coming up quick," Kagome said.  
In a whirl of wind, Koga was standing in front of Kagome.  
"I finally found you. How is my woman? Has Mutt Face been treating you good?"  
"Beat it you Mangy Wolf," growled Inuyasha.  
"I am talking to my woman," Koga snapped at Inuyasha.  
"I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!" Kagome yelled. "I LOVE INUYASHA, NOT YOU!"  
Koga was stunned (A/N: ;;). He couldn't believe it. Koga turned around and started to walk away. Everybody watched him. Kagome felt bad after that, but he had to know that she was NOT his woman. They watched as Koga slowly went his way. Then the gang continued their search. 'Inuyasha is acting very protective. I wonder why,' Kagome thought. 'I have told him I love him, how come he doesn't say anything back? Maybe he doesn't love me....'  
'Must... protect... Kagome.... Man she sure told the Mangy Wolf off,' Inuyasha was thinking, at the same time as Kagome. 'Maybe Kagome doesn't love me, what if she said that just to get Koga to go away. Why does Kagome look so depressed?'  
They had walked five miles before they stopped. Sango was cooking dinner when Kagome wondered off. She leaned against a tree and watched the sun sink lower and lower. Little did Kagome know, was that Inuyasha was sitting above her. As Kagome watched the sunset, she slid down the tree trunk and started to sob. Inuyasha jumped down and gazed at her with his amber eyes.  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly.  
"This sunset is so pretty Kagome sobbed. (A/N:I think it is something else. )  
Inuyasha looked at it and looked back at Kagome. Kagome was looking at the ground. Inuyasha put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up. As Inuyasha gazed into Kagome's brown eyes and Kagome looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes, they leaned in for their first kiss.  
All of a sudden they heard a loud, "Ewwwww!"  
They broke apart and saw Shippo.  
"Dinners done. Sango sent me to tell you."  
"Oh, thank you, Shippo," Kagome said.  
Shippo ran off. Kagome and Inuyasha just stood there. Then Inuyasha said, "Kagome, I love you."  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "I love you, too."  
Kagome and Inuyasha hugged and kissed and they walked hand in hand back to the campsite. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were getting ready to eat. Sango straightened up and smiled. Kagome saw Miroku's hand rise and touch Sango's butt.  
Sango screamed, "Hentai Houshi!" and slapped him.  
Miroku put his hand to his face and said, "She loves me."  
Kagome smiled and thought, 'this is the way it should be.' They ate dinner and sat around the fire. Kagome felt happy, she hadn't been this happy in a long time (A/N: Well, she did have a lot of bad luck in my story.). As she lay down to go to sleep, she couldn't help thinking, 'I love my life.'  
  
THE END  
  
Well, it is done. If I have made any of you upset for Kagome yelling at Koga, I am sorry. Goman. Well, I need you to review. Please, I got pocky. Inuyasha: You always bribe them with that pocky. Kagome: Pocky is good. Shippo: Yeah, pocky is good. Miroku: .............. Sango: Please R&R Yeah, please review and I will give you pocky, any remember, look for Why Now? to be updated and also look for my Slayers fic, that doesn't have a title yet. Well, remember, if you want a sequel to this story let me know. 


End file.
